The Phase III Analytical Core will support research into mechanisms linking obesity, lipid metabolism and human disease risk through continued use of facility core instrumentation and resources to develop and support a suite of analytical services tailored for studies of the relationship between diet, obesity and disease mechanisms using preclinical models and clinical approaches. In addition, expansion of services in lipidomics and stable isotope tracer studies will augment capabilities for small animal metabolic phenotyping. This core has developed extensive instrumentation that enables quantitation of a broad range of small molecules, untargeted profiling of lipids in complex mixtures, targeted quantification of biomarkers linking obesity to disease, and methods for studies of glucose and fatty acid metabolism. Each of these analytical capabilities are of direct relevance to studies focused on diet, nutrition, and obesity in disease development. This core has contributed data for more than 110 peer reviewed publications since 2008 in high impact journals, provided services for more than 60 investigators, and contributed to new grant awards in environmental sciences. The core is well equipped, and with expanded services is anticipated to develop self-sustaining capacity in Phase III of the COCVD.